


Flowers Wilt

by Yuliares



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches, Epistolary, F/F, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliares/pseuds/Yuliares
Summary: Breanna writes a farewell letter to Delilah, the only one who saw her for what she could be.
Relationships: Breanna Ashworth/Delilah Copperspoon
Kudos: 7





	Flowers Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers from the video game.

My dearest Delilah,

I am ruined. My connection to the Void has been severed, this time utterly. Your light in me has gone dark, my Coven scattered and broken. All that I have built, all that I have endured...

Sabotage. My nightmares, come to run their promised course. Those cursed lenses! I shattered them—blood and glass - in my despair. My hands still shake and bleed. A swift death would have been kinder—what is pain, in the wake of what I have lost? Worse than losing a limb, or any other sense. Sound... sight... I would trade them all in a heartbeat to once more part the curtain and breathe the Void. The beautiful whispers are gone, and it is agony.

Oh, Delilah… to say you saved my life would imply I had one. Before you, I did not. I simply existed. Noble in name alone, led about and offered up like cattle to be bred by the highest bidder. Your call was the beginning, a birth. Those early days… running wild with you and our newfound sisters beneath the pale stars—I’d never known what it was to be alive! You taught me to reach for power, to wield knowledge like a weapon. I touched your cheek with my hand, and learnt of sweeter things than candied chestnuts.

One taste, and I was yours.

Now, it is as if I have lost you all over again… only this time, I’m the one who has gone astray. There can be no return. I find comfort knowing I was, at least for a time, an instrument in your service. The world will know the grace of your guidance, just as I have.

To that end, I cannot bear the thought that my research on the Oraculum, my last gift to you, go unfinished. The potential! It is fitting that even beyond death, the Sisters should bend to your whim. I have detailed all I know on the following pages. I beg you to find another who can complete the project—though I burn with resentment imagining another at your side.

If I were to have one last, selfish wish, it would be this—that it be by your hands that I leave this world, leaving only my image in your paint strokes behind. But my bones are barren, and I will not be the rot in your garden.

Ever Yours, Ever Grateful,

Breanna Ashworth

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take a moment to say that Breanna is a proud and cruel character, and the world of Dishonored is dark and twisted—in all places, but particularly amongst the Brigmore Witches. It is within that context that I have written this, and it is not my intention to depict suicide as anything apart from the tragedy it is.


End file.
